Storybook Adventure
by Saruvi
Summary: While skimming people's profiles and stories, Tsuzuki asks Hisoka a question.


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

**A/N**: Don't kill me but I just thought of this story and wanted to write it.

--

Tsuzuki was whining and Hisoka had enough. He stood up and screamed. Tsuzuki put his hands over his ears to block out the high pitched shrieking.

"Tsuzuki shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" the boy yelled, and then ran from his office.

Tsuzuki was just stunned. Hisoka had yelled at him before but now it seemed as though the boy had lost his mind.

_I'll just go look for him and cheer him up,_ Tsuzuki thought.

So Tsuzuki left his office in search for his partner.

He found Hisoka hiding in laustic's profile. The empath was sitting on the Velvet Eyes story.

"Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki said happily.

"Don't call me that!" Hisoka snapped.

"What you doing in here?" the amethyst eye'd shinigami asked.

"This story is from my point of view. I wanted to see what it said," Hisoka told him.

"Really? Is there one from mine?" Tsuzuki looked around. Hisoka sighed and pointed below him.

"Satin Angel?" Tsuzuki asked, he scratched his head and jumped into the story. The words rippled as Tsuzuki swam around them.

A few minutes later, Tsuzuki climbed out of the story.

"Wow! That was great!" he exlaimed."What's yours say?" Hisoka's green eyes went wide as he realized what Tsuzuki was about to do.

"Oh no you don't!" Hisoka shouted, he face flushing.

If Tsuzuki's had them in bed together like his had, he'd never stop blushing, so grabbing hold of his partner, he dragged him out of laustic's profile.

"Ne, Soka, where are we now?" Tsuzuki asked, he was frightened. His shoulders were shaking as he cuddled closer to Hisoka.

"Tsu! Stop hanging on me! You're squashing me and I'm small enough!" Hisoka muttered.

He looked up to see where they were.

"ghostgurl0894," he read out loud.

"It's scary in here!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Shush, I'm reading," Hisoka snapped.

He was hanging over the side of a story called 'Slayer.' Tsuzuki knelt down next to him to peek over the edge, when he suddenly fell inside the story. Hisoka rolled his eyes and jumped in after his partner.

The two shinigami floated around the words. Hisoka was behind a few chapters and decided to read some of the story.

_Hmm, I look badass with that gun,_ he thought smugly.

"Soka! Soka help! There's monsters in here!" he heard Tsuzuki whining.

Sighing, Hisoka stopped reading and swam a few chapters ahead to find Tsuzuki staring wide eyed at a monster. Hisoka's eyes widened.

_Wow, this is great. Wish I had some popcorn,_ he thought.

He was suddenly tugged on by Tsuzuki who pulled them into Chapter 7. Hisoka blushed again when he came to the end of the chapter. He looked over at Tsuzuki, who had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Soka, can we do that when we get home?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Hisoka yelled.

"But it looked like you enjoyed it," Tsuzuki continued.

"Tsuzuki shut up already!" the boy yelled again, he was holding up a fist.

"Aww Soka, you know, if you just relaxed, you might..." Tsuzuki trailed off as he was yanked out of ghostgurl's profile into a new profile.

"TenshiGosperu?" Tsuzuki read.

"Who's Sephiroth? What is Holic?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki shook his head, "I don't know."

"Wow that Cloud guy is cute," Hisoka said, peering into the story below him.

Tsuzuki looked at him and Hisoka felt jealousy radiating off his partner, he was going to ask about it, but Tsuzuki suddenly shouted,

"Look, there's a story about you!"

Hisoka groaned as Tsuzuki jumped into the story. He jumped in after him. Reading quickly, he jumped back out yanking Tsuzuki by the hair.

"Itai!" Tsuzuki whined. Hisoka let go.

"Ne Soka, how come you let me touch you in all these stories but not when we're alone?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I didn't know you were serious about it," Hisoka said honestly.

"So if I said I was, then would you..." the man trailed off.

"Let's go home and I'll show you," Hisoka said, his face flushing as he jumped out of the profile to head home.

"Yay!" Tsuzuki ran after his partner, smiling.


End file.
